


Rules

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spirk’s official.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Normally, Jim does everything he can to avoid sickbay. He enjoys Leonard’s company, but he _hates_ checkups. He puts them off wherever possible. Then Leonard tacks on, “It’s about Spock,” and Jim begrudgingly agrees to come right down. 

He does so, a tad nervous both for his own sake and for his partner’s. He reports directly to the sickbay entrance, stopping the nearest nurse, only to be director to Leonard’s office in the back. That tells Jim that whatever it is, it’s _serious_. He meets Leonard in the white office tucked around the corner. 

He takes a seat when ushered to and waits for the inevitably bad news. But Leonard just opens and closes his mouth a few times before sighing. He won’t meet Jim’s eyes when he says, “So. You’ve filed your relationship with Starfleet.”

Jim’s frown tightens. He doesn’t see what that has to do with anything. Almost everyone aboard the Enterprise seems to be aware of his relationship with his first officer, no matter how subtle they try to be, but Starfleet requires serious inter-crew romances to be on record. It came with a slew of regulations he had to pore over and sign for. But Leonard’s known about their feelings for years, and it should have no medical implications. 

Leonard finally mutters, “I’m required to tell you I can offer... couple’s counseling... where needed.” He says the words like it physically pains him. Jim stares at him.

A suddenly chuckle threatens to spill out of Jim, but he squashes it down for Leonard’s sake. He waits until it passes before he says, “I don’t think we’ll need it.”

Leonard slumps back into his chair and breathes, “Oh, thank God.”

Jim snorts. He can’t help it. He and Spock certainly have their differences, and he loves Leonard dearly, but he can’t imagine quarreling in sickbay would do anything but fuel the fire. Besides, he and Spock are far beyond the typical ‘couples’ Starfleet’s expecting—they’re _t’hy’la_, and they just work.

Normally, Leonard would probably disagree with that. But faced with having to insert himself in their narrative, he seems perfectly happy to leave them be. Jim asks, “Is that all?”

Leonard grunts, “With all due respect, Jim, please get out of my office.”

Jim laughs. He nods and makes his leave, off to go tell his partner about their optional third wheel.


End file.
